dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Major Metallitron (episode)
の |Rōmaji title = Massuru Tawā no Kyōfu |Literal title = The Terror of Muscle Tower |Series = DB |Number = 36 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = The Flexing of Muscle Tower *Devil on the Third Floor |Airdate = October 29, 1986 |English Airdate = February 20, 2002 |Previous = Cold Reception |Next = Ninja Murasaki is Coming! }} の |''Massuru Tawā no Kyōfu''|lit. "The Terror of Muscle Tower"}} is the eighth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-sixth episode in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 29, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 20, 2002. Summary Goku enters Muscle Tower, in hopes of rescuing the Village Chief. Inside, he comes across four guards who see no threat in Goku, but he defeats them pretty quick. Meanwhile, General White and Ninja Murasaki are watching and are pretty amazed at Goku's powers. They talk of a Major Metallitron, whom no one has ever beaten. Goku goes up to the third floor, where he meets Major Metallitron. Metallitron is quite big, so he thinks that he can easily kill Goku, but Goku dodges his punch by leaping up to the ceiling. Goku then lands on Metallitron's shoulder and knocks him out with a punch. Goku declares "That was easy, I bet I'll find the Chief in no time", not noticing Metallitron coming, ready to fight him back. As Goku yells in excitement "Going up!", Metallitron grabs Goku and starts to crush him telling him "Going down", but Goku gets out of his grip. After Metallitron fires a missile out of his mouth, Goku realizes he has to get serious and fires a Kamehameha. It blows Metallitron's head off, along with most of his shirt, but he continues to go after Goku. Metallitron fires his fist at Goku. Goku takes the punch and avoids Metallitron's other fist. Goku pokes some holes in Metallitron but it's still not stopping the machine. As Goku tries for another Kamehameha, Metallitron stops moving because his battery is dead. Goku then goes up the stairs to the fourth floor, where he will meet Ninja Murasaki. Major Events *Goku faces the mighty Major Metallitron on the third floor. *Major Metallitron runs out of batteries and shuts down allowing Goku to proceed to the fourth floor. Battles *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers *Goku vs. Major Metallitron Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *General White *Ninja Murasaki *Major Metallitron Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *The two scenes with Suno worrying about Goku at her home are exclusive to the anime. *In the manga, the fight between Goku and Major Metallitron ended shortly after the robot loses it's head. In the anime, the fight continued for a period after this point with Goku using his Power Pole against him, flying head first directly through his body and even preparing to use a second Kamehameha against him before he shuts down. Trivia *In the shot where Goku runs and then jumps to kick Metallitron, the floor stops moving after he jumps. *In the scene where Goku comes out of hiding from Metallitron, General White vehemently exclaims, "How could he dodge that!". Directly after this the words, "very good" can be heard faintly. This is presumably someone congratulating the voice actor on their performance and went unnoticed during the editing process. *Metallitron's appearance is similar to that of the T-800 from the Terminator franchise. This is referenced when Goku exclaims "You're back!" the second time he gets up (in reference to the quote "I'll be back"). *Goku's final attack to kill Metallitron, a head-on penetration of the chest, is the same one he will later use to defeat King Piccolo Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 36 (BD) pt-br:A Batalha com o Sargento Metálico es:Episodio 36 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 036 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball